The Lonely Past
by Hime-chan28
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are getting better with each other. But then another student came with a strong alice. What is this girl's past that make her act like Natsume? MXN.... R&R....
1. Chapter 1

The Lonely Past

BY: Hime-chan28

Everybody in my story is 15 yrs. old already.

This is my first fanfic.

Sorry if sometimes I'm wrong grammar.

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own GAKUEN ALICE........

* * *

**SOMEWHERE DARK,**

'How Come I have to stay in this dark room.' said a girl in to her mind while sobbing.

The door suddenly opened revealing a blonde guy.

"Do you want to come with me?" ask the blonde guy reaching his right hand.

The girl reached out for the guy's right hand and starts saying,

"Please take me out of this place, onegai…" and the girl starts crying again.

**BACK IN ALICE ACADEMY,**

"RRRIIINNG-GGGG"

TUGH

Mikan suddenly fell from her bed and looks at her alarm clock.

"I'm late!!!!!!"

She suddenly hurries and does her morning routines.

The young brunette runs as fast as she can.

Then suddenly she saw someone in the corridor.

'I'm so lucky!' She cheers inside her mind.

And then she bumps with the raven-haired boy.

"Watch out, ichigo-kara" Natsume said with no emotions at all.

Seconds until she absorbed all what Natsume said.

"PERVERT!!!!" Mikan shouted like every one in Alice Academy hears her.

Mikan is now 15 yrs. Old. She is now transferred from Special Ability class to Dangerous ability class.

She is now one of the most beautiful and smartest students of Alice Academy.

Mikan entered their room and greet everyone.

"Ohayo minna-san!"

"Ohayo Mikan!" Others reply besides Natsume and Hotaru.

She finds Hotaru and prepared hugging her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Mou, Hotaru" says Mikan while pouting on the floor.

"Even if you had an I.Q of 250, you are still a BAKA." Hotaru said with her cool facial expression.

Before Mikan could react, Narumi-sensei entered the room.

He is wearing a bunny costume.

"Ohayo, my beautiful students."

"Ohayo!" Mikan is the only one replying.

"Harigato Mi-chan"

"I have a surprise for you." Narumi tells his student with a smile.

But for someone he is having trouble reading his teachers mind.

"Koko, you don't need to read my mind because how matter you try you couldn't do that."

"HUH?" Everyone is surprise but not Hotaru and Natsume.

"How come?" Koko ask.

"We will have a new student here!"

He still leaves Koko troubled.

"Really?" Almost all reacted.

"Wait a bit; I need to talk with her."

"I hope it's a boy." The girls said while having hearts in their eyes.

"I hope it's a girl like Mikan-sama." The boys said almost drooling.

"Who do you think it is Natsume?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"…" He didn't reply he just sleep while there with a manga in his face.

"NATSUME!!!" shouted Mikan causing Natsume to fall from his chair.

"You're breaking my eardrum Polka."

"Okay class, you can enter now Haru-chan."

"Hai…"

Then a girl with blonde hair and crimson red eyes enter.

**(A/N Please just imagine it)**

"Same eye color with Natsume." Mikan said while looking at the girl.

"Introduce your self, Haru-chan."

"Hai…"

"I'm Haru Aka" not even smiling a little.

"What's her Alice? What's her star rank? What class is she in? Do you have a partner? Can I be your boyfriend?" They asked her many questions to her.

She doesn't want to answer them.

"Slow down everyone." Narumi said.

"My Alice is for you to find out, you seen it once, right?" she said and then looks at Narumi.

"R-right." Replied Narumi nervously.

"You see, Haru-chan is a special star here." Narumi finally said after moving on with the fear he felt.

"Who's my partner?" Haru asked.

"Uhm, Ruka-kun will be your partner." Narumi said while holding his chin.

"NANI??!!!" the entire Natsume-Ruka Fans club shouted.

"Sit next to him, Ruka-kun please give Haru-chan a tour in the campus. Okay?" asked Narumi while smiling at Ruka.

"Like I have to choose." Ruka said while sighing.

"Free time, Ja." Narumi said then leaved.

"Nice to meet you, Haru-chan!" Mikan said while smiling at Haru.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, Nullification and stealing Alice."

"I'm Ruka Nogi, animal pheromone Alice."

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, chemistry Alice."

"I'm Anna Umenomiya, cooking Alice."

"Yuu Tobita, Illusion Alice and class Representative."

"And this is Natsume Hyuuga, Fire Alice" Mikan Introduced Natsume.

"I'm Yome Kokoro just call me Koko, Mind reading Alice. Can I ask you a question?"

"What would it be?" she said with no emotions.

"Why can't I read your mind?"

"Nullification Alice and not only that."

"WHAT?????" almost all of them shout.

"I thought only Mikan-chan is the only one who has a nullification Alice?"

Even Hotaru is surprised.

**(A/N A little OOC, Ne???)**

"If that so, go away from me." She said while looking outside the window.

"Why must we do that?" Mikan said while looking at Haru.

"So…..that you wouldn't need to go to the darkness I'm in." she said almost impossible to hear.

And then Haru walked away.

Natsume looked at the walking figure.

* * *

Please R & R.....

Thank you for reading chapter 1.

What do you think is Haru's alice????

See you in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lonely Past

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own gakuen alice.**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"If that so, go away from me." She said while looking outside the window.

"Why must we do that?" Mikan said while looking at Haru.

"So…..that you wouldn't need to go to the darkness I'm in." she said almost impossible to hear.

And then Haru walked away.

Natsume looked at the walking figure.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**NATSUME'S POV:**

He looks on the door until the girl disappears from his view.

'That girl looks like me before I found my light.' And then he looks at his light. Mikan.

**NORMAL POV:**

"Natsume are you both related?" asked Mikan.

"No" Natsume said looking outside the window.

"Okay."

"Let's eat our lunch now. I guess Aka-san is not with as though." Ruka said a little disappointed.

"It's okay." Mikan try to comfort all of her friends with her smile.

**IN THE NORTHERN WOOD:**

"Are you the new student?" Persona asked the long haired blonde girl.

She looks at him and nodded.

"You look like Kuro Neko." He said while examining her eyes.

"Tch," was all she said to him.

"Just like him."

"What do you want from me?" she said impatiently.

"Apparently, you are not special here. You will do your mission later because you have to train for these following days."

"Is that only you want to tell me?"

He throws things to her which supposes to be her control devices.

She received 5 bangles, earring, and a necklace.

"You have to wear this mask on, starting today."

He threw a red with a mixture of black mask.

"Why is that if I had many other control devices?"

"You still don't understand do you? You still can't control your powers. You might do 'that thing' again."

Persona said while grinning evilly at her.

"No, it mustn't happen again." She said with no feelings at all.

"Your training begins at 4 am sharp, use this dresses for disguise. Use your teleportation Alice." Persona threw some clothes to her.

"Do you understand?"

"Hn" was all she can said.

Then Persona disappears.

**IN THE CAFETERIA:**

**NORMAL POV:**

"What will you order Ruka-pyon?"

"Maybe a fish sauté'"

"I will order the same." She said while calling Takahashi the robot administrator.

They saw someone enter the cafeteria.

"Look its Aka-san. Let's invite her here." Suggested Mikan.

"Why not?" Ruka answered.

"Haru-chan!" shouted Mikan.

"Eat with us!" while waving her hand in the air.

**HARU'S POV:**

'Why is that girl shouting like a loud speaker?'

"Come here Haru-chan!" I heard her shouts.

I had no choice but to come or be annoyed to death.

**NORMAL POV:**

"Haru-chan!" Mikan shouts at Haru.

"Will you please stop shouting Sakura-san?" She said to Mikan with annoyance.

"Gome ne" Mikan said bowing down.

"Hey, stop that polka." Natsume just appeared from nowhere.

"Why?" Mikan asked with confusion.

"Just stop it." Natsume said with the its-final voice.

"Okay" Mikan replied.

Natsume glared at Haru.

"I didn't ordered her." She said in defense.

"Do you want to fight?" Natsume looks at her with challenge written in his face.

"Are you sure?" She asked with sarcasm.

"Stop this." Mikan said.

"Leave us alone for awhile."

"Don't overuse your alice." Mikan said with worries in her voice.

"Let's get outside." Natsume said.

"Hn" she said smirking.

They went to the Northern Woods with their friends actually Natsume's friend.

After few minutes they prepared fighting.

After the wind blew the clover they start fighting.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!**

**Sorry for the stupid grammars....**

**See you on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

The Lonely Past

**Sorry for wrong grammars every one this is my first fanfic.**

**Please read and then review.**

**THERE'S A LITTLE OOC HERE YOU KNOW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!!**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER:**

They went to the Northern Woods with their friends actually Natsume's friend.

After few minutes they prepared fighting.

After the wind blew the clover they start fighting.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3:**

Natsume is the first one to attack by making fireballs.

"Can you dodge this?" he says before he throw the fireball.

Haru dodge it easily even without training.

Haru's attack shocks everybody.

She makes a big fireball.

Natsume couldn't dodge that attack so he prepared being hit by the fireball.

But much to his surprise he didn't feel any thing hot.

He looks at the ball and then it easily dissolves.

"You better train more, Hyuuga." She said smirking at her win.

Natsume and the others are still shocked on what happened.

They see Haru with a nullification Alice before and now fire!

'Does she have a stealing alice?' a certain brunette asked herself.

"Goodbye then." Haru said and then teleported.

**MIKAN'S POV:**

I couldn't believe she defeated Natsume.

I ran towards Natsume.

'He is frustrated with his lose.'

"Natsume let's go." She said smiling.

I saw him stand up.

"I'm sleepy polka. Let's go to the tree."

"Hai!" I said while I ran towards him.

We walk together going to 'our' Sakura Tree.

When we get beside the tree.

I see him pull out his manga and read.

I heard him ask a question.

"What do you think is her Alice?"

"Don't really know." That's the truth, I just couldn't read her mind.

"Tch" I heard him said.

I looked at him and smile.

I really like him but I guess he doesn't like me though.

**NATSUME'S POV:**

I saw her smile at me.

I really like this baka but I guess she does like someone better than me.

"Hey polka; let's go inside its getting darker now."

"Hai" she replied with a smile to me.

**NORMAL POV:**

Little they know someone or there are someone watching them.

"When will you think I must kidnap that Mikan Sakura girl, Master?" asked by someone.

"You will just have to wait" the other one said.

"Is it soon, master?" he asked again.

"Very soon" he grinned evilly.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Lonely Past

by: Hime-chan28

**Thank you for all the reviewers like iampure and olympiangirl.**

**Haru's Alice will be revealed in the following chapters.**

**There will be more A/N here.**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Little they know someone or there are someone watching them.

"When will you think I must kidnap that Mikan Sakura girl, Master?" asked by someone.

"You will just have to wait" the other one said.

"Is it soon, master?" he asked again.

"Very soon" he grinned evilly.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

**NEXT MORNING:**

**NORMAL POV:**

Mikan was running again in the corridor.

'I wonder if Natsume is in the corner again.' She asks herself.

Her question is answered when she hit someone.

"Itai, Natsume!" she shouted but her guess is wrong.

"HARU-CHAN!" she see Haru on the floor.

"Watch your way, Baka." Haru replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Gome" Mikan replied with a smile.

'I thought it was Natsume.' She said in her mind.

Haru entered the room first then she followed her.

"Ohayoo minna-san!!!" she greeted almost the whole school.

"Ohayoo Mikan" replied the others

"Ohayoo Mikan-sama!!!" the fan boys greeted her while drooling at her beautiful figure.

But Mikan is just so naïve.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Mou, HOTARU" She was shot three times on the head.

"You're so stupid" Hotaru simply said and sat on her chair.

Mikan stands up.

Two boys entered the room and all the fan girls scream.

"NATSUME-SAMA!!!!"

"RUKA-SAMA!!!"

They both sit on their respective sits.

"Ohayoo Ruka-pyon, Natsume."

"Ohayoo Mikan-chan."

"Hn" was all Natsume replied.

Ruka greeted Haru.

"Ohayoo Aka-san."

"Hn" was all she replied like Natsume.

'I'm not sure if Natsume has no relationship with Aka-san.'

Haru reads Ruka's mind.

"I have no relationship with Hyuuga."

Ruka was shocked.

"What is it Ruka?" Natsume questioned.

"I-its nothing Natsume" He said nervously.

Ruka stares at Haru and then blush.

"Jinno-sensei is coming." Shouts Koko.

Jinno entered the classroom.

**(A/N Sorry for the disrespect on Jinno-sensei but i'm too lazy to right sensei everytime.)**

"Who's the new student here?"

Haru didn't bother to stand up.

She just lay he head down and took a liitle nap.

Ruka was starting to worry for Haru.

"I said who's the new student ." Jinno said impatiently.

"I will count to three or get a huge punishment."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"That's it. Point the new student."

They pointed Haru at the same time while the other fan girls are evilly grinning.

'That's right for you.' Sumire thought.

"Get ready to be punished because of your foolishness." Jinno prepared hitting Haru with an electric shot.

Everybody was surprised that she was unaffected.

The electric shot just disappeared righr ater it enter 5 meter radius to her.

They look at Mikan.

"Did you do it, Ms. Sakura?" Jinno said while beginning to get angry.

"Iee" Mikan replied.

Then Haru wakes up.

"I didn't mean to sleep in your boring statements."

Everyone looks at her with confusion.

"Oops, Did I turn on my alice. I'm sorry." She said with sarcasm.

**(A/N Maybe Haru is sarcistic???)**

Jinno becomes angrier.

"Stand outside the room" He ordered.

"What if I don't want to?" she said like annoying him.

"That's the final stroke!"

Jinno prepared shooting everyone with full power.

**(A/N Not intentionally shooting everyone.)**

Mikan was preparing to use her Alice.

When Jinno fired, everyone was prepared to get to the hospital.

Suddenly Haru steps forward towards Jinno.

She holds him and then she glowed red lights.

After that Jinno collapse.

'What did she do to Jin-Jin?' Mikan was really surprised.

"Don't worry I just use my barrier Alice around me a little while." She explained.

But her control devices electrified her.

She hid her emotion.

Then Haru walked out.

When she is outside she is sweating and panting.

She overused her Alice and the control devices limit her.

'I hope nobody is hurt' she is worried too.

'He is strong'

She was trying to walk away but she failed.

She collapsed on the floor.

Before she shut her eyes she saw someone.

"Mikan?" then she passed out.

**IN THE HOSPITAL:**

Almost the whole class 2-B is in the hospital waiting.

Then Subaru opened the door.

They come closer to him and asked many questioned.

"How is she?"

"Will she be okay?"

"Don't ask too many questions."

"So how is she?" Mikan asked with worries.

"Does she use her alice against a strong once?" Subaru became more serious.

"H-Hai"

"You see she use her alice against the limit of her devices."

"Devices?"

"Baka, he is referring to the control devices," Hotaru said.

"AHH"

"Like I said she used her alice so she was being stopped by her control devices."

"So she tried to protect us." Ruka said sad.

"She will have to stay at the hospital for few days." Subaru said.

"Why?" Ruka and Mikan said in unison.

"We will examine her." Subaru said then walk outs.

Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko and surprisingly even Natsume entered the room.

Everyone sits on the available spaces.

"She tries to protect us." Mikan stated.

"I think so" Anna said.

"I hope she will be okay." Ruka stares at Haru.

He suddenly blushes while looking at her angelic face.

**RUKA'S POV:**

Why do I blush everytime I look at her?

"Ruka-Pyon you're blushing." I heard Mikan.

"Uhmm…"

I don't know what to reply.

Mikan tapped me in the shoulder.

I was so nervous.

"Ruka-pyon why do you look so nervous?" Mikan asked me with confusion.

"I-it's nothing."

**NORMAL POV:**

"Maybe we should let her rest." Yuu suggested.

"Your right." Anna Agreed.

All of them got outside.

"What class will be next Hotaru?" she asked Hotaru.

"Misaki-sensei's class."

Anna and Nonoko blushed.

"We should hurry now." They said in unison.

They all walk to their classroom.

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**Please read and review.**

**Next chapter I will reveal her past and alice.**

**So stay tune!**

**.: HIME-CHAN28:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lonely Past**

**By: Hime-chan28**

**Welcome to chapter 5!!!!**

**I hope you like it.**

**If you don't, thanks too!!!**

**I even write story even if we have exams.**

**So please read!!!**

**There is some surprising(I think it isn't) part in here you see.**

**DISCLAIMER: HEY! I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Maybe we should let her rest." Yuu suggested.

"Your right." Anna Agreed.

All of them got outside.

"What class will be next Hotaru?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Misaki-sensei's class."

Anna and Nonoko blushed.

"We should hurry now." They said in unison.

They all walk to their classroom.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

**NORMAL POV:**

When Mikan and the gang where gone.

A man entered the room.

It was Mr. Narumi.

"Poor Haru-chan." He said while patting Haru's head.

"Tomorrow is 'that' day, isn't it?"

"I better leave and visit her tomorrow."

Narumi leaves and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Haru is encountering a dream.

**HARU'S POV:**

**HARU'S DREAM:**

"Oka-san!" I'm running towards my mother.

"What is it Ha-chan?"

I handed a beautiful red rose.

My Oka-san like red roses.

"Happy Birthday, Oka-san!"

"Harigato Ha-chan."

My Oka-san kissed me on the forehead.

Then dark clouds starts to block the sun.

The place suddenly changed.

Oka-san was disappearing.

I chased her.

"OKA-SANNN!!!!!!"

But I was too late.

The next scene before me is our house full of blood stains.

I search every room.

There were dead body of our maids and servants

I tried not to be scared.

I search and search.

But I have no luck in finding her.

In the end of the corridor I saw her standing.

"Oka-san!" I smiled while running towards her.

I was almost reaching her when a man appeared behind her and stabbed her back.

"Ha-chan..."

"OKA-SAN!!!!!"

She fell hard on the floor.

I put her on my lap.

"Oka-san don't die!"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything, just don't die."

"Please don't use your alice until Narumi finds you." I see my mother dying and she wants me not to use my Alice.

"Oji-san?"

"Hai..."

"I will heal you Oka-san…"

"No, please don't."

"But..." I was cut of by my mother's hand.

"Please just promise not to use it until he found you." She said almost crying.

"H-Hai..." I said crying.

She cupped my face.

"I love you, Ha-chan…remember what I aways tell you..."

I felt that time froze that time her hands fell on the ground.

Then I heard the man say something like, "Good night."

I just feel sleepy but I fight the urge to sleep.

I know that Alice, it was a voice pheromone.

Before I close my eyes.

I was crying heavily.

'Oka-san….'

**END OF DREAM**

I was awaken from my sleep.

"Oka-san…."

Tears rolled from my face.

I saw the place around me.

I know it wasn't my room.

I remember what happen early this morning.

I wiped tears from my face.

I decided to sleep again.

'I will visit you tomorrow Ka-san."

I closed my eyes and fall in a deep slumber.

**NEXT DAY:**

**NORMAL POV:**

Mikan decides to visit Haru with Ruka.

She was miraculously early.

She headed towards Ruka's 3 star room.

KNOCK NOCK KNOCK

"Matte…"

The door opens revealing Ruka.

"Ohayoo Ruka-pyon!"

"Ohayoo Mikan-chan."

"We should go to the hospital now." Mikan suggested.

"Your right, so we could go to class early too."

They start walking towards the hospital.

It took them 5 mins. to reach the hospital.

"Do you think she like flowers?"

"Maybe"

"uhm"

"Room 4033 right, Ruka-pyon?"

"Hai"

"Here it is" Mikan plastered a smile on her face.

They knock three times but no one answer.

They decide to open the door.

They were surprise that no one is in the room.

Mikan panicked a little.

"Where is Haru-chan?!"

"Maybe she is out early." Ruka said looking sadly at the flowers.

"What are you doing in my room?" someone said in there back.

"Haru-chan!!!" Mikan said in surprise.

Haru is already dressed in there uniform.

"The doctor said you must stay her for examinations." Ruka said a little worried.

"You think I will stay here?" she said sarcastically.

"…" he can't reply.

"Tch"

"We should go to class together." Mikan suggested.

"Whatever…" Haru replied.

With that she clings unto Haru's arm and Ruka's.

Ruka just dropped the flowers on the hospital room.

But Haru noticed it.

She stopped and picked the red roses.

"You shouldn't dropped the flowers like that."

Ruka as embarassed.

"Gome" he said while bowing.

"I will teleport it somewhere special."

Then the flowers disappears.

"We should go now."

"Hai"

Soon they arrived at there room.

"Ohayoo Minna-san!!!" Mikan greeted everyone with smile plastered on her face.

"Ohayoo-Mikan-chan!!!" Almost everyone replied.

Mikan sat besides her seatmate.

"Ohayoo Natsume!" she smiles brightly.

"Hn" was again all he replied.

"So it's strawberry prints today" He said suddenly.

Mr. Narumi entered exactly before Mikan could shout at Natsume.

"Ohayoo my beautiful class."

"Can I talk to you Ha-chan?" he looks seriously at Haru.

"Hai" she said and stood up.

They went outside.

While they are talking the students inside are curious why Mr. Narumi is so serious.

After few minutes Haru and Mr. Narumi entered the room again.

Haru's eyes are covered with her bangs.

"Well, free period today." Mr. Narumi said and leaves.

Ruka looks at Haru.

He saw a tear fall from her eyes.

But she teleports fast before they could go to her.

Meanwhile, Haru teleports in front of a grave that is special to her.

'Ka-san'

"Oka-san how are you?" she said while smiling brightly.

"It's good to see you smile again, Ha-chan."

Guess who it was.

It's Mr. Narumi.

**(A/N IN MY STORY HARU AND NARUMI ARE RELATIVES. MR. NARUMI IS HER MOTHER'S ONII-CHAN)**

"Oji-san…"

"It's been five years right?"

"H-Hai…"

"Oka-san does it feel good to be in heaven with Otou-san?" she asked in the urge of crying.

"I hope you will be happy together. I will never forget what you said to me when I was young."

**FLASHBACK:**

"Ha-chan take care of your Alice."

"What is Alice Oka-san?"

"It's your powers because you're special."

"What is my Alice Oka-san?"

"Alice to use all Alice."

"SUGOI!!!"

"You should take care of it."

"HAI!!!"

"Do you want to know my Alice Ha-chan?"

"Hai"

"My alice is Ice and Thunder Alice."

"Your amazing Oka-san"

"We will train together, Ne?"

"Hai Oka-san!"

"You should remember that whatever happens in the future, sorrow or happiness, you will remember that you are nourish with many love that you can go in any obstacles with your friends and that you are full of love to feel hatred."

"Hai Oka-san"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I will always remember you and Otou-san's love for me."

"We should go back now. Its almost time given by the headmaster."

"Hai"

"Sayonara Oka-san, Otou-san…."

"I love you" then they teleported back to the academy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry if it's a little untouching.**

**I'm so untouchable.(BEGGAR)**

**Please review.**

**See you in next chapter..... ;-)**


End file.
